


DEMON [Akuma]

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Horror, Sisters, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Los demonios son seres espeluznantes y a su vez deformes, pueden aparecer para engañarnos o tentarnos pero casi nunca nos damos cuenta de que pueden mostrarse en formas que desconocemos pero también un tanto...familiares.Dejen comentarios, los personajes de Gorillaz no me pertenecen si no a Damon Albarn y a Jamie Hewlett :DEl fic es de MI propiedad.





	DEMON [Akuma]

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Este fanfic es de Gorillaz, hace años (seis aproximadamente) que no escribía nada de esta banda Indie Rock conocida por ser la más original del mundo :D
> 
> En fin, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Damon Albarn y a Jaime Hewlett pero la historia y los Oc's que aparecen en ella son de MI propiedad. Aclaro que para escribir este fanfic me inspire del One-Shot de mi amiga ficker Elice Bcest de Gravity Falls llamado "CREENCIAS".
> 
> Espero que les guste, por favor ¡dejen reviews! Me esforcé muchísimo trabajando en este One-Shot.
> 
> Género: Horror/Psicología.
> 
> Clasificación: Mature
> 
> Advertencia: Contiene gore, muerte por desangrado, traumas psicológicos, abuso sexual, lenguaje violento y algo agresivo (típico .-.) No apto para personas sensibles.
> 
> Si aun estas dispuesto a leer el One-Shot con todo lo que describí anteriormente pues…Oke "Bienvenido seas"
> 
> ¡A trabajar!

_"_ _Te vi partir en dos la lanza, y me dejaste clavada la mitad. No voy a quejarme, no voy a llorar y no voy a unirme a vos…aunque me claves la otra mitad"_

_Babasónicos- La lanza._

Una mujer de cabellos cortos castaños con orejas de gato pegadas en su cabeza (las cuales mantenía ocultas con una gorra de lana de color gris)estaba sentada en una silla de una sala de espera, estaba algo nerviosa a pesar de que no era la primera vez que iba a un psicólogo pero esta vez era por un tema de "gran" importancia para ella, un tema que nunca le había contado a nadie y que había ocultado por muchos años pero que por fin salía a la luz, necesitaba contarle a alguien su experiencia y todo lo que había vivido cuando apenas era una adolescente y (siguiendo el consejo de su hermana) no tuvo una mejor idea que acudir a un psicólogo para resolver este "pequeño" problema. Había sufrido tanto, pensó que sería lo mejor para ella liberarse de esta enorme carga, no quería morir llevándose ese secreto a la tumba, de verdad necesitaba decírselo a alguien, alguien que no fuera su hermana o su "madre".

Escuchó la puerta del consultorio abrirse, levantó la mirada encontrándose con un hombre que usaba gafas frente a ella. Trago saliva y respiro hondo para calmar su nerviosismo.

-¿Eres Neko?-le preguntó el hombre, ella solo asintio sin levantarse de su silla-por favor, pasa…no tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño ¿de acuerdo?-

Neko miro hacia otro lado, no le tenía mucha confianza a ese sujeto pero tampoco podía negarse a pasar al consultorio, la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás, debía decirle esto a alguien y era ahora o nunca. Se levantó de la silla, camino mirando a los dos lados y entro rápidamente al consultorio del psicólogo, el hombre cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás de ella haciendo que se asustara un poco, se acercó al diván de color negro que había en esa habitación y tomo asiento en este sin elevar la mirada. El psicólogo tomo una silla y la acomodo de forma tal que quedara sentado frente a la castaña, sacó un anotador y un bolígrafo de su escritorio, oprimió un botón de este rozando apenas el papel del anotador con la punta metálica del bolígrafo, Neko permaneció callada en esos breves segundos al igual que ese hombre sentado frente a ella hasta que este decidió hablar para romper ese clima silencioso y un poco incomodo.

-Bien, vamos a comenzar con algo sencillo-le dijo el psicólogo anotando la fecha de hoy y la hora en la que ingreso la paciente al consultorio, Neko solo se quedo callada mirándolo fijamente-por favor, dime tu nombre y apellido…háblame de ti ¿Cuántos años tienes? Descríbeme tu situación actual y tu estado civil-

-Am…-Neko respiro profundo y soltó el aire sin saber muy bien como comenzar, solo se dedicaba a jugar con la manga de su campera de polar gris-y-yo…m-me llamo Neko, tengo treinta y cinco años. Actualmente soy una escritora e investigadora profesional, tambien soy artista en mi tiempo libre. Estoy casada y tengo dos hijos, tenía una hermana, ella se llamaba Pauco pero yo le decía "Bagface" desde que tengo memoria-

-Interesante…-comentó el psicólogo anotando todo rápidamente-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Alguien te recomendó que vinieras a verme?-

-En realidad no, nadie me dijo que viniera aquí. Yo solo lo hice por mi propia voluntad y porque seguí un consejo que me dio mi hermana-le respondió Neko-pero, en fin…yo no estoy aquí para hablar de eso, vine porque tengo algo que contarle, es una historia muy larga y necesito decirle esto a alguien de una vez por todas, ya no puedo seguir guardando este secreto por más tiempo, siento que algún día moriré sin contárselo a nadie y…bueno…pensé que si venía a hablar con un psicólogo, me comprenderían-

-¿Está bien? Vamos, no tengas miedo, dime que te pasa…cuéntame esa historia que por tanto tiempo has escondido, me gusta escuchar las experiencias de mis pacientes.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Incluso las experiencias tristes?-le preguntó Neko, el hombre de gafas no le respondió-Oke…comenzare desde el principio. Como dije antes, esto pasó hace mucho tiempo atrás…-

* * *

Hacía frío ese día acorde al clima y a la estación en la que se encontraban, Neko intentaba consolar a su "madre" 2D quien después de todo había mantenido una relación un tanto "disfuncional" con Murdoc por casi trece años o más de lo que ella recordaba, miro de reojo a su hermana Pauco. Ella permanecía lejos, noto que en sus ojos negros ocultos bajo una máscara se notaba un extraño vacio, no habían cruzado palabra alguna durante el funeral de su padre pero era algo lógica la posibilidad de pensar que al que asistían no era otro si no al funeral de su padre. Desde hacía unos años permanecía alejada de la banda de rock que era su familia después de todo, de 2D, de su hermana mayor. Se marchó cuando estaba a punto de terminar la escuela e ingresar a la universidad, en ese entonces, "Bagface" solo tenía veintitrés años, justamente las últimas semanas de otoño. Los extrañaría mucho, de eso no había dudas, quería a su "madre", a su hermana pero no podía decir lo mismo de su padre ya que su relación era un tanto…ambivalente o dispareja por así decirlo, era frio y cruel incluso de manera distante pero no era diferente a cualquier hombre de esos tiempos. Sin embargo; la reconfortaba un poco saber que ella y Pauco se tenían la una a la otra, eso demostraba que JAMAS estarían solas, a pesar de que le había dicho cuando era niñas que no importaba lo que ocurriera con ellas, siempre serian hermanas y los miembros de Gorillaz seguirían siendo su familia.

Ya llevaba cuatro años o quizás más sin regresar a Londres, era raro para ella que a pesar de estar en un ambiente lúgubre, triste y lleno de miseria, dolor y sufrimiento, la gente se acercara a ella para preguntarle como era su vida en Estados unidos, no quería ser maleducada por lo que siempre respondía con una frase cortante o trillada como "está todo bien", "no hay por que preocuparse por eso" o "todo es más normal de lo que aparenta" rogaba mentalmente porque ese inmundo teatro que transcurría alrededor de ella en relación a la muerte de Murdoc, su padre, se terminara de una buena vez. Estaba cansada luego del largo viaje que hizo para llegar hasta ahí, necesitaba un momento para ella, para estar con lo poco que quedaba de su familia. Vio a su hermana sentada en la escalera, ella era su hermana menor, debía acercarse a consolarla o por lo menos a darle unas palabras de apoyo, decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor consigo misma. Fue junto a ella, se sentó a su lado y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue permanecer en completo y total silencio.

Por unos minutos, no intercambiaron palabras, las dos estaban calladas, tal vez porque ninguna tenía nada que comentar, nada que decir. Pauco decidió recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Neko, Noodle quien se encontraba ahí observo la tierna escena, quizás esas chicas ya no eran unas adolescentes pero seguían siendo hermanas, siempre estarían juntas y siempre seria así, se acercó y se sentó junto a ellas.

-Lamento mucho no haber venido antes-dijo Neko sin dejar de jugar con un mechón de cabello de su hermana.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo que me importa saber es que por fin estas aquí-dijo Pauco-además, no tienes porque disculparte conmigo, yo estaba segura de que ibas a venir-

-Te he extrañado mucho-dijo Neko intentando contener las lágrimas, no quería que nadie la vea llorar y menos su hermana mayor, vio que Noodle se encontraba ahí junto a ellas-tambien extrañe a 2D, a Russel y a ti tambien Noodle-Chan-

-Nosotros tambien te extrañamos-Comentó la japonesa y Pauco asintio con su cabeza. Neko le hizo una seña a su hermana que solo ella podía identificar y las dos se acercaron un poco más para hablar en voz baja.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto en algún momento-debían hacerlo, necesitaban hablar de todo lo que había pasado en todos estos años separadas.

-Lo sé, pero no ahora por favor, no ahora. No rodeadas de toda esta gente, espera a que estemos solas y podamos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

-Tienes toda la razón, hermanita. Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir con toda esta farsa-las dos entendían el significado de esa palabra. Para ellas toda esta puesta en escena no era nada más y nada menos que una farsa, una maldita actuación que estaban obligadas a cumplir y llorar la muerte de alguien que las dos hermanas pervertidas detestaban.

Neko sabía perfectamente porque sus visitas a la banda habían sido reducidas después de que se fue, ella quería mucho a 2D y a su hermana pero no podía decir lo mismo con su padre. Claro que no ¿Y por qué? Pues porque cuando alguien mencionaba a Murdoc Niccals aunque sea UNA sola vez, en su cabeza se presentaba la frase " _un hijo de perra_ " muchas veces le había preguntado a 2D porque seguía estando junto a él, le había sido infiel en varias oportunidades además de él jamás oculto ninguno de sus amoríos, lo trataba peor que la basura y simplemente ella no podía comprender el hecho de porque permanecía a su lado "Porque yo lo amo", eso era lo que supuestamente 2D calificaba como "amor" que no era más que una patética excusa para no escapar de su propia realidad, para disfrazar su mediocre y pobre conformidad ¿Qué clase de "amor" era el que te permite dañar a los demás, dañarte a ti mismo? No, Neko jamás lo entendería. Ella era su hija pero jamás hizo una diferencia, no, ese maldito infeliz que tenía el descaro de llamarse padre disfrutaba cada segundo de hacerle la vida una miseria, sus más antiguos recuerdos eran de cuando la llamaba "torpe", "inútil" o "buena para nada" además de los golpes. Los golpes que recibía cada vez que cometía un error, cada vez que ella no hacia bien las cosas, cada marca en su cuerpo, cada cicatriz provocada intencionalmente parecían arder y quemar por las noches.

* * *

-¿Así que el funeral era solamente una farsa para ti y tu hermana?-preguntó el psicólogo terminando de anotar lo que le acababa de contar Neko.

-Sí, lo siento pero…Bagface y yo pensamos que no valía la pena llorar en una situación como esa y mucho menos lamentarse por la pérdida de alguien que…a pesar de ser nuestro padre, lo detestábamos más que nada en el mundo-le respondió Neko.

-Entiendo ¿por qué tú y tu hermana acordaron llegar a esta situación? ¿Paso algo entre ustedes tres para que lo odiaran y no quisieran llorar por él en su funeral?-preguntó el psicólogo sin dejar de mirar a Neko mientras movía de un lado a otro el bolígrafo.

-A eso es lo que pretendo llegar, doctor…déjeme relatar la historia paso a paso y llegaremos a encontrar la causa de este odio profundo por mi padre-le respondió Neko apretando con sus manos la tela de su pantalón, el hombre solo asintió e hizo un movimiento con la mano incitando a la castaña con orejas de gato a continuar la historia.

* * *

Algunos meses antes del funeral de su padre, Neko estaba saliendo de la escuela, en ese entonces tenía dieciocho años a punto de cumplir diecinueve. Pensaba en irse a casa a pasar un rato con su hermana y los demás integrantes de la banda cuando su profesora de literatura salió del salón de clases para acercarse a ella, Neko la miro con un deje de desconfianza, no estaba al cien por ciento segura de lo que quería decirle.

-Neko ¿ya pensaste en lo que harás una vez que termines la escuela?-le preguntó su profesora.

En realidad, no había pensado mucho al respecto, después llego a la conclusión de que no había muchas opciones para seguir estudiando. Ella era la hija menor y junto con su hermana "Bagface" tenían que ocuparse de trabajar con los temas de Gorillaz, al parecer el éxito de la banda seguía creciendo, aunque muy en el fondo de su mente odiaba la sola idea de tener únicamente esa posibilidad en su futuro.

-Escucha, eres muy buena en esta materia. Se nos pide a cada profesor que elijamos a un candidato para una beca que cada año nos llega de la universidad de Cambridge, así que, Neko Niccals, concéntrate, esfuérzate, da lo mejor de ti y quizás el próximo año podrías estar ahí-dijo su profesora sonriendo.

Neko se quedo sin palabras, por primera vez en su vida tenía algo mejor que hacer que no fuera solo una maldita orden de su padre, al fin se presentaba una oportunidad frente a sus ojos. Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, no sabía que podía hacer, el tener por fin una opción en su vida no era tan sencillo como ella lo creía. A pesar de sus defectos, su torpeza y sus errores, quería a 2D, luego pensó en él, en su hermana, en Noodle y Russel, ellos estarían bien si se iba lejos, tenía la certeza de que Murdoc por fin los dejaría en paz y podrían ser felices pero sabía que eso solo era una patética fantasía que armaba, desarmaba y volvía a recrear una y otra vez en su mente para poder sentirse menos miserable. Soltó un suspiro agotador, si decidía quedarse era porque estaba aceptando pudrirse en ese maldito estudio trabajando de algo que posiblemente terminaría detestando toda su vida. El sentimiento que crecía dentro de su herido corazón dolía, le punzaba y mucho pero haría el intento, no le contó nada a su hermana ni a sus amigos hasta que fuera aceptada, le hizo caso al consejo de su profesora, se esforzó, se concentro y estudio como nunca antes lo había hecho. Cada palabra que le dijo al entrevistador estuvo tan bien planeada que no había ninguna posibilidad de que fallara, de verdad que deseaba irse con todo su ser.

Pasaron dos meses y la carta de la universidad finalmente había llegado, la chica con orejas y cola de gato unidas a su cuerpo estaba un poco ¿Qué un poco? Mejor dicho, estaba bastante nerviosa, sentía que el corazón se le escapaba de su pecho, el mes pasado había trabajado en un plan para localizar e interceptar el correo ya que no quería que nadie más se enterara antes que ella. Cuando llego esa misma mañana, se levanto temprano para ir a buscarla y una vez que volvió a entrar al estudio, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz baja, no podía evitar sonreír de la felicidad que irradiaba en su interior:

_"Srta. Neko Niccals:_

_Usted ha sido aceptada la Universidad_ _Manhattan College_ _[…]"_

Fue más fácil contárselo a su "madre" una vez que despertó, tal y como lo venia imaginando desde hacía meses, él estaba feliz por ella, su niña iría a estudiar a otra ciudad a una mejor escuela, seria alguien importante. También se lo contó a Noodle y a Russel quienes tomaron bien la noticia pero cuando se lo dijo a su padre, no lo tomó muy bien pero eso ya lo suponía, Murdoc creyó que sus hijas se dedicarían a seguir sus pasos, se ocuparían de pagar sus deudas con los demonios, realizarían diversos rituales satánicos para asegurar el éxito de la banda pero no, resulta que ninguna de las dos estaba interesada en perder el tiempo con ese tipo de tonterías. 2D intervino lo mejor que pudo diciéndole que Neko estudiaría música y una carrera relacionada a los negocios que al final accedió dejando que su hija menor se fuera, ahora solo faltaba contárselo a su hermana.

Obviamente, Pauco no reaccionó como ella quería que pasara, ya que apenas le dio la noticia, ella casi gritaba al pensar que su hermana pequeña ya no estaría con ella.

-No, Neko ¡no quiero que te vayas, hermanita!-decía Pauco conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Esta es una oportunidad que yo no puedo dejar pasar, lo siento Bagface. Yo también te voy a extrañar-le dijo abrazándola.

-Pero ¿por qué tienes que irte tan lejos?

-La escuela a la que voy a asistir esta en el otro lado del país, además…tú, mamá, Noodle y Russ me pueden venir a ver cada vez que quieran.

Carajo, esto era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

-No quiero perderte-le dijo Pauco, la menor sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando.

-Tranquila, no tengas miedo, no me vas a perder. Recuerda que Russel, 2D, Murdoc, Noodle, tú y yo somos una familia pero lo más importante es que tú y yo somos hermanas, así que nunca estarás sola. No es como si me fuera a ir por siempre, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo-la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Es una promesa-dijeron al unísono, Neko estiro su dedo meñique, Pauco puso su dedo, contaron hasta el 3 y gritaron-¡GORILLAZ!-

* * *

-Conmovedor, muy conmovedor-le dijo el psicólogo terminando de anotar con su bolígrafo.

-Y eso que aún no llegamos al desenlace de toda la historia-le dijo Neko riendose junto al hombre de gafas que estaba sentado frente a ella, en eso escucharon un golpe en la puerta y una mujer (probablemente la secretaria) se asomo al interior del consultorio.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir pero, hay un paciente esperando a ser atendido ¿va a tardar mucho?-le preguntó la mujer.

-No, dile que espere, lo atenderé en unos minutos-le respondió el psicólogo, la mujer solo asintió y salió del consultorio dejando otra vez solos a Neko y a aquel hombre, este volvió a ver a Neko-¿En donde nos quedamos?-

-Ah, claro…am…-dijo Neko intentando recordar-¡Ya lo recuerdo!-

* * *

Había vuelto a casa en las vacaciones de verano, le gustaba estar en la universidad, al parecer había encontrado finalmente su lugar en el mundo. En Kong Studios pocas cosas habían cambiado, en realidad, todo seguía igual, saludo a 2D con un abrazo, le hizo un gesto de indiferencia a su padre y fue en busca de Noodz, Russel y su hermana. Los busco por un largo rato pero no estaban, seguramente estaban trabajando o quizás salieron a hacer unas compras, fue hasta la ciudad y en efecto ahí estaba su hermana sentada en el césped de un parque, al verla sintió la necesidad de ir corriendo a abrazarla pero algo dentro de ella se quebró al verle el rostro. Tenía una sonrisa medio deforme debido a que su labio inferior estaba partido, un ojo morado que apenas podía abrir y esas malditas marcas que reconocería en cualquier parte resplandecían en las muñecas de su hermana, corrió en cuanto la vio llegar. Neko la sujeto con fuerza intentando reprimir toda la rabia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior apretando los puños con fuerza hasta dejar la marca de sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

-¿Qué te paso?-preguntó aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-T-trataron de robarme…-contestó Pauco pero no era buena mintiendo.

-Fue nuestro papá ¿verdad?-dijo mirándola, "Bagface" no respondió, solo se limito a abrazarla con más fuerza.

-E-Es más rudo con 2D porque me protege…-le dijo Pauco, Neko continúo abrazándola por un rato más, no podía entender como su padre era capaz de hacerle una cosa así, ya estaba cansada, había llegado al límite y no podría aguantar por más tiempo.

-Bagface, tengo algo que hacer en casa. Necesito pedirte un favor, no quiero que vuelvas hasta que sea de noche-le sonrió ya que no sabía que más podía hacer para infundirle confianza a su hermana mayor.

Ella solo asintió aunque no entendía muy bien porque le había pedido eso, Neko sentía la sangre hervir y recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo pero sobre todo, sentía esa inmensa ira que acumulaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, estaba decidida, le pondría un punto final a la situación. Casi llego corriendo a Kong Studios. Ahí lo encontró en la cocina leyendo unas canciones mientras en otra mano sujetaba una botella de cerveza, tenía ese gesto de indiferencia ¡Dios! De verdad que detestaba verlo así.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Gritó entrando a la cocina como si nada.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa?-respondió Murdoc mirando a su hija.

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes de lo que hablo. ¿Cómo puedes lastimar así a 2D? él es demasiado bueno para ti y tú lo sabes…además… ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Bagface? ¡Ella es una chica!-su ira crecía cada vez más y más.

-Hice lo mismo contigo y mírate, no saliste tan mal. Ahora estudias en tu "elegante" universidad ¿no es así?-respondió con cierto deje de sarcasmo.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-Ese insulto había salido de lo más profundo de su subconsciente-no la vuelvas a tocar o te juro que yo…-

-¿Tú qué? ¿Qué harás, Neko?-Murdoc se puso de pie dejando de lado la botella de cerveza que estaba bebiendo hacia unos minutos-con un año y medio estudiando ya te crees lo suficientemente valiente como para gritarme. No cabe duda que eres una niñita, deberías estar agradecida de que al menos note su existencia, de nada me sirvió tener dos hijas, resultaron ser una desgracia-eso lo dijo mirando a su hija menor a los ojos-patéticas, ustedes dos simplemente me dan asco-

Colapsó, finalmente colapsó. Toda su furia se concentro en un puño que le dio de lleno en el rostro al bajista, jamás pensó que sería capaz de hacer algo así, pero así fue. Lástima que su propia confusión interna no le impidió evadir el golpe de regreso, retrocedió con una mueca de odio mientras se limpiaba la sangre que cayó de su boca.

-El que me da más asco eres tú ¿Acaso crees que "mamá" no sabe nada de tus aventuras? ¿Acaso crees que no se de cada uno de tus estúpidos rituales satánicos? ¿Piensas que no sé sobre tu alcoholismo? ¿Crees que no sé que eres un hijo de perra que disfruta golpear a sus amigos? ¿Crees que no sé que eres un maldito demonio? ¿Un demonio degenerado? ¡UN MALDITO HIJO DE…!-alguien le impidió seguir hablando.

-¡Neko, ya basta! Ya fue suficiente-la interrumpió el grito del vocalista peliazul. La castaña volteo a verlo, seguía sin comprender porque carajos lo protegía-por favor, hija. Ya basta, detente…e-esto…esto no solucionara nada-su voz temblaba-tu padre no será perfecto, pero eso no te da derecho a criticarlo. Él hace cosas que parecen malas pero lo hace por nuestro bien…-

-¿Qué cara…? ¿Por nuestro bien? ¡NO-ME-JO-DAS! Pauco es solo una chica ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que hace con ella? ¡¿Lo que hizo conmigo?!-Le reclamó al peliazul.

-Es…más difícil de lo que parece, no nos falta nada. Algún día lo comprenderás, únicamente intenta que Pauco pueda aprender a valerse por sí misma, a defenderse y que sea una persona de bien-le decía 2D.

-¿De bien? ¿Qué mierda puede saber él lo que es distinguir la diferencia entre el bien y el mal? Es más… ¿Qué mierda puedes saber tú? Si ni siquiera te importa que tu pareja te trate como basura, ni te importa que golpee a sus hijas ¡Y que…!-le falto valor para terminar la oración.

-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! YA NO ERES BIENVENIDA-Le gritó su padre, 2D únicamente se quedo callado. Como odiaba la actitud del vocalista, pero sobre todo, la lastimaba porque sabía que él jamás cambiaría, sabía que jamás se alejaría de Murdoc y que sobre todo, seguiría defendiéndolo y perdonándolo por todas y cada una de las atrocidades que le ha hecho.

Tomo su mochila, la cual solo estuvo unas pocas horas en ese lugar y se fue. No tuvo el valor para quedarse por lo menos a despedirse de su hermana, para despedirse de Noodle y Russel por última vez, después de todo, nada había resultado como ella quería. Únicamente podía gritar de rabia y llorar hasta no dar más. Siguió estudiando, ese era un buen escape de la triste realidad que debía enfrentar día tras día, además de que había conseguido un trabajo e incluso tenia novio.

Su hermana seguía en contacto con ella de manera esporádica, hablaban de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando, Neko le preguntaba como la trataba su padre, pero Pauco siempre evitaba contestar esa pregunta. Con el tiempo había aprendido a mentir y ocultar las cosas, Neko pensó que ese día había perdido para siempre a su familia.

* * *

Neko sintió como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y mojaban la campera de polar gris que llevaba puesta, bajo la cabeza mirando a otro lado intentando reprimir las ganas de llorar que tenía en ese mismo momento. El psicólogo la miro preocupado, aunque sabía que ese tipo de reacciones eran normales en sus pacientes.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, Neko solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su campera-¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres tomar agua para calmarte un poco?-negó con la cabeza-de acuerdo, continua…no importa si lloras mientras narras la historia, es algo normal, lo he visto en muchos de mis pacientes a lo largo del tiempo-

-E-Eso lo sé…-le dijo Neko con la voz algo seca y ronca por los gritos que había estado reprimiendo durante el llanto-es solo que…n-no quiero llorar delante de nadie, no quiero parecer débil-

-Desahogarse no te hace ver débil, es algo que debes hacer para dejar salir tu dolor, si lo reprimes más tiempo será peor-le aconsejo el psicólogo, Neko solo se limitó a asentir-bien, si ya te calmaste…por favor, continua-

La castaña tomó aire, lo soltó para relajarse un poco y siguió narrando la historia.

* * *

El tiempo paso con lentitud, cuatro años para ser exacta en los que se mantuvo alejada de Gorillaz, de la banda que ella consideraba su familia no importando lo mucho que echara de menos a su querida hermana, simplemente no sabía cómo tolerar la situación. No imagino que terminaría yendo a Londres para el funeral de su padre, sin embargo, por fin los volvería a ver, ahora Pauco era un poco más alta que ella, parecia que jamás abandonaría su asombro infantil, punk, Russell seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y Noodle era más inteligente que nunca.

-Escuche que te irás a vivir a Japón y comenzarás una carrera como solista-le dijo Neko a Noodle intentando sonar bastante tranquila.

-Hai, es una gran oportunidad para mí-le respondió la nipona sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Y tú que harás, Bagface?-le preguntó a su hermana mayor.

-No lo sé, tal vez me quede a pudrirme en Londres-era un tema bastante incomodo para ella-tal vez sea quien continúe con los "negocios" de papá-

-No bromees con eso, Pauco-decía Russel haciendo gestos extraños. Los cuatro rieron por unos minutos, se sentaron en las escaleras del departamento y se quedaron mirando al cielo por un largo rato.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Nueva York?-le sugirió Neko.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Preguntó Pauco.

-Claro que hablo en serio, Bagface. Piénsalo, estaríamos juntas, aunque solamente llevo dos años trabajando en la editorial puedo ayudarte con el pago del departamento mientras consigues un trabajo. Además, lo estuve pensando y creo que no me vendría nada mal tener algo de ayuda en estos meses.

-Pero… ¿Y mamá?

-Él tiene muchos años que ya tomo su decisión-le respondió Russel

-Tienes toooda la razón-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno chicos, Bagface. Tengo algo importante que decirles y quiero que sean los primeros en enterarse-se levantó de las escaleras. Noodle, Pauco y Russel imitaron su acción, esperando atentamente a lo que fuera a decirles la castaña.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos miembros de la banda y su hermana al mismo tiempo.

-E-Es que…no se cómo explicarlo pero yo…-Neko tomo un poco de aire para calmarse, estaba nerviosa, no esperaba tener que decir esto el mismo día que se llevaba a cabo el funeral de su padre-y-yo…e-estoy…estoy embarazada, voy a ser mamá-

-¿QUÉ?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Neko se desabrochó apenas su abrigo revelando su ligeramente abultado vientre, señal de que solo llevaba dos meses de embarazo. Noodle y Russel la abrazaron y la felicitaron, sobre todo Pauco quien estaba emocionada con la sola idea de pensar que sería tía.

-En cuanto se acabe toda esta farsa, se lo contare a 2D.

Por un momento, Neko se había olvidado de lo que los había juntado y de lo que ella y su hermana se negaban a comentar pero… ¿Cómo llorar por la muerte de una persona que a pesar de haber sido su padre todos estos años no había mostrado el mas mínimo ápice de afecto hacia ellas?

-Algún día tendremos que hablar de esto-le dijo Neko a su hermana, en ese momento escucho como el peliazul las llamaba para que entraran.

-Lo sé, pero hoy no es el día-le dijo Pauco seriamente.

Neko se levantó para ir con su "madre", revolvió un poco el cabello de Noodle, empujo levemente la cabeza de su hermana y se dirigió a la sala, mientras subía las escaleras escucho a su hermana decir.

- _Dead, all demons are dead…_ -lo dijo con una voz tan escalofriante y de una manera tan aterradora que hizo parar por unos segundos el corazón de la castaña con orejas de gato.

" _DEMON_ " era esa la palabra que martillaba su cráneo una y otra vez, transfigurada en la voz de su hermana mayor mientras se ocupaba de despedir a las últimas personas que permanecían en la casa dándole el pésame a 2D y a los otros dos integrantes de Gorillaz. Damon y Jamie se ofrecieron a crear una versión digital para cuando llegara el momento de armar nuevas canciones, nadie se opuso a la idea pero aún así les dijeron que tenían que pensarlo.

Esa misma mañana, mucho antes de que se llevara a cabo el funeral había un gran escándalo en la ciudad en aquellos años todavía no resultaba un hecho tan lógico por lo que el parque estaba lleno de gente curiosa. Hace unas horas por la madrugada, una pareja había encontrado un cuerpo en grave estado descomposición, en un principio pensaron que se trataba de un animal muerto pero la silueta de la cruz invertida en la tumba superficial despertó su curiosidad. Un grito de terror rompió la aparente "calma" del lugar, lograron distinguir una chaqueta negra, unas botas cubanas y un collar con una cruz de oro invertida, lo demás era solo una figura grotesca sanguinolenta que alimentaba insectos y otros parásitos.

Neko y su hermana habían escuchado los rumores en un pub cercano pero algo las hizo permanecer al margen, llegaron al departamento y cada quien se encerró en su habitación confiada en que este escándalo pronto se calmaría. Sin embargo, tres días después sonó el teléfono, ambas bajaron apenas a la escalera y escucharon como 2D gritaba desde ese mismo punto pudiendo llamar la atención de Russel y Noodle quienes se encontraban en la sala y fueron corriendo a ver que pasaba, fue así como se enteraron de que el cadáver encontrado era nada más y nada menos que el de su Murdoc, su padre. El satanista tenía un poco más de un mes sin pisar el suelo del departamento, ni a los miembros de Gorillaz, ni a ellas les sorprendía después de todo era algo común cuando había encontrado una nueva amante. Una falda corta o un vestido escotado y un buen par de pechos y su padre podría no estar ahí por casi un año entero, regresaba solo cuando se había cansado de su zorra o simplemente necesitaba más dinero para comprar alcohol y pagarle a esas mujerzuelas. Así que la desaparición de Murdoc Niccals nunca fue reportada, y esa semana la vida de todos siguió su curso, Pauco lidiaba con sus problemas, Neko continuaba estudiando, Noodle y Russel se encargaban de crear nuevas melodías para la banda junto a los colaboradores y 2D seguía escribiendo canciones; en efecto, todo siguió su curso natural.

Fue 2D el que logró reconocer el cuerpo, después de todo, en ese tiempo Noodle y Pauco aún seguían siendo jóvenes y Neko se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia. Su cuerpo había sido destrozado a golpes, su rostro era irreconocible, producto de los estragos de la descomposición y los carroñeros, gracias a sus dientes afilados y la cruz de oro satánica pudieron identificarlo. Le habían quitado su ojo color rojo y cortado la lengua en dos partes pero lo que más conmociono a los policías fue la palabra que habían grabado en su espalda " _DEMON_ ". Se llevo a cabo la investigación pertinente pero jamás encontraron al culpable, las pistas que encontraban únicamente los hacían dar vueltas y más vueltas en el asunto, descubrieron algunas conexiones con algún que otro delincuente local relacionados sobre todo a la compra-venta de objetos ilegales, de drogas, etc. Al final cerraron el caso como un "ajuste de cuentas" y como todo suceso en la vida de una ciudad poco a poco se fue olvidando, únicamente seguía siendo recordado por los integrantes de Gorillaz.

Neko se quedo unos días más, tenía unas cosas pendientes que resolver además de comunicarle a su "madre" la decisión que habían tomado ella y su hermana mayor, le contaría que ella y Pauco se irían de Londres, además de que debía darle la noticia de que pronto sería abuelo. El vocalista obviamente se alegró por la noticia, no disimulo su tristeza cuando le conto que se irían, pero tampoco pudo detenerlas, jamás podría hacerlo si él las había lastimado casi tanto como su padre. Ahora únicamente le quedaba saber que ellas estarían juntas, seguirían estando unidas siendo lo que en todos estos años él no había podido hacer: una familia. Neko se marchó dejándole unas coordenadas a su hermana para cuando se reencontraran en Nueva York.

Unos meses después la vio salir del aeropuerto, una vez más estaban juntas…

* * *

-Sigo sin entender a donde quieres llegar con todo esto-comentó el psicólogo revisando desde cero todo lo que anotó-todavía no me dices que fue lo que te afecto tanto todos estos años, ese "algo" que nunca se lo contaste a nadie, ni siquiera a tu propia hermana-

-En eso estoy, pero…tengo que explicar la historia detalle por detalle si no, no tendría sentido ¿sabe?-le dijo Neko, disimuladamente llevo la mano izquierda a la derecha, tocó su dedo anular donde llevaba puesta una alianza matrimonial de oro comenzando a jugar con ella nerviosamente-y-ya casi estoy llegando a la parte que nunca me atreví a contarle a nadie…e-es algo que yo jamás podre olvidar-se hizo una breve pausa y tras esa breve pausa, la castaña con orejas de gato volvió a hablar-tengo una pregunta para usted ¿Qué sabe de los demonios?-

-¿L-Los demonios?-preguntó el psicólogo fingiendo temor aunque en realidad no estaba aterrado en lo más mínimo, de nuevo recupero su compostura habitual-bueno, se que ellos son malvados, perversos y suelen aparecer ante la gente que los invoca para ofrecerles tratos, tentarlos e incluso llevarse sus almas al infierno ¿me equivoco?-

-Sí, algo parecido-le dijo Neko encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de jugar con su alianza matrimonial-llevo mucho tiempo conociendo, investigando y atrapando a los demonios, tenía…dieciséis años cuando descubrí a mi primer demonio pero…en ese entonces, yo no sabía que **él** era un demonio-el psicólogo iba a decir algo pero Neko lo interrumpió-por supuesto que no, pasaron muchos años antes de que finalmente lo notara-

-Entonces ¿lograste descubrir a ese "demonio" por tu cuenta?-le preguntó el hombre de gafas anotando lo que le decía Neko.

-Por supuesto que sí, después pude enseñarle a mi hermana quienes eran los verdaderos demonios-le dijo Neko-no esos que rondaban en Kong Studios cuando éramos adolescentes, eran demonios mucho, mucho peores de lo que nosotras imaginábamos-

* * *

Acababa de oscurecer cuando llegó al departamento, conducía un viejo auto _Chevy_ de color negro que sería un regalo para su hermana, era parecido al auto **_Stylo_** aunque estaba un poco maltratado por los años ella sabía que con ayuda de "Bagface" lo tendrían reparado para salir a rodar por las calles. Sin darse cuenta, se durmió por un par de horas y cuando despertó eran casi las diez de la noche salió de su cuarto (el cual se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros del de su hermana) con la intención de ir a comprarse algo de comer, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras para salir y dirigirse al auto cuando lo vio, ahí estaba su padre en su habitación con una prostituta. Eso no le habría molestado de no ser porque resultaba ser una jovencita, no tendría más de quince años, observo con detenimiento la cara de terror que se desdibujaba entre su rubia cabellera mientras se ocupaba de hacer una felación y las pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su pálido (aunque ligeramente maquillado) rostro, se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared reprimiendo unas arcadas de asco y las ganas de vomitar, atacada por sus viejas memorias, por las cosas que siempre quiso esconderse a sí misma y a los demás, la rabia nuevamente se apodero de su cerebro.

Abrió la guantera del auto sacando con cuidado una picana eléctrica, una pistola y una navaja, no fue necesario entrar otra vez e irrumpir en la habitación, su padre salió del departamento unos minutos después, estaba sacando un cigarrillo para comenzar a fumar afuera con tranquilidad, jamás de entero de lo que estaba por pasar, Neko se acerco detrás del hombre, le dio una descarga en la espalda baja con la picana y de repente, todo se volvió completa y total oscuridad. Lo arrastró al auto, lo subió al asiento del co-piloto haciendo un gran esfuerzo sobrehumano, puso las llaves, arrancó y condujo hasta una vieja bodega en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Despierta…-dijo primero en voz baja y algo suave pero al ver que no reaccionaba, decidió gritar-¡DESPIERTA HIJO DE PERRA! No me encargue de mover tu puto trasero para que duermas una jodida siesta-

Los gritos de su hija lo hicieron abrir sus ojos con lentitud, se toco la cabeza, le dolía profundamente…maldito sea el momento que se le había dado por embriagarse como un maldito enfermo.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede, Neko?-dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?-preguntó la castaña fríamente-esta noche vamos a solucionar las cosas-

Murdoc miro a los ojos de su hija y por primera vez en su vida sintió temor, mucho temor de lo que sucedería esa noche.

-NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS Y VETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ-se podía notar el miedo en su voz.

-Defiéndete-le arrojó la pistola.

-No me hagas reír-comentó con sarcasmo colocando las pocas balas que le había arrojado en su interior.

-Solo es una niña-decía mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Todo esto es por la zorrita de esta noche?-sonrió sarcásticamente mostrando sus dientes afilados-no debes preocuparte por eso, he tenido incluso más jóvenes-

Eso era todo lo que necesito escuchar, rápidamente se abalanzo contra el satanista pero a este se le había olvidado un hecho inevitable de la vida, ahora él era un viejo y ya no era el mismo de su juventud, no pudo siquiera evadir el golpe que le dio su hija. Cayó de nuevo al suelo sofocado a causa del golpe que impacto su estómago, respiraba con algo de dificultad intentando por todos los medios que el aire volviera a entrar a sus pulmones nuevamente, cosa que le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

-Te equivocas, no es por esa chica. Es por todo el infierno que me hiciste vivir…-dijo Neko quedando frente a su padre.

Verlo en esa habitación con aquella jovencita trajo consigo el más traumático y doloroso de sus recuerdos, uno que ella creía que estaba olvidado en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, un recuerdo que ella siempre considero una horrenda pesadilla.

* * *

Neko dejo de narrar a partir de ese punto, se había quebrado y nuevamente rompió en llanto sin poder contener las lágrimas que se derramaban sin parar por sus ojos marrones.

-Ouch…ahora veo que paso aquí-dijo el psicólogo mirándola con algo de lástima-ya veo que esta es la parte que más te duele de la historia. Tu…tu padre te toco ¿no es así?-

-S-Si, pensé que lo había olvidado pero…luego me di cuenta que no-le respondió Neko secándose las lágrimas pero otras más cayeron en su lugar-cuando lo vi con esa chica, recordé lo que me había hecho a mí cuando tenía su edad…más o menos-

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Tan solo tenía dieciséis años y su hermana diecinueve cuando eso había ocurrido, Noodle y Russel se encontraban durmiendo profundamente en sus habitaciones, 2D no estaba había viajado a la casa de sus padres para visitarlos, Neko siempre tuvo el sueño algo pesado por lo que ella no había escuchado la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su hermana abrirse lentamente, pero si pudo escuchar el sonido de unas botas caminar de forma algo torpe y una figura sentarse en una esquina de su cama, entreabrió los ojos y viendo algo borroso en la oscuridad pudo distinguir la sombra de su padre sentado en su cama, acercó su mano hacia ella, comenzó a acariciar su cabello castaño oscuro, dijo unas cuantas estupideces y pudo notar su aliento a cerveza y whisky barato, un escalofrió comenzó a recorrer toda su espalda y cuando pudo abrir los ojos del todo lograr verlo perfectamente en la oscuridad sintió tanto temor que quiso gritar para llamar la atención de su hermana. Pero no pudo hacerlo, Murdoc la sostenía por las muñecas, estaba atrapada, no tenía salida y supo lo que venía a continuación._

_Neko siempre había sido una buena chica, siempre pensó que si ella se portaba bien no sería castigada, eso era lo que ella pensaba y creía, lo que le habían dicho en la iglesia cuando iba con su hermana de pequeña (a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que ella se había incorporado al ateísmo) lo que 2D le había hecho creer y pensar aquella vez que la vio en su cama rezando por la noche mientras lloraba sin razón alguna. Ella se mantenía siempre alejada de los caminos del mal, se ocupaba de proteger a su hermana mayor aunque ya sabía que esa era una obligación de "Bagface" y no de ella, siendo una buena chica; nada malo debía pasarle._

_Pero que equivocada estaba…_

_Esa misma noche, Neko comenzó a creer en los demonios, en los entes del mal y los hechos paranormales. Comenzó a creer en los demonios que vienen noche tras noche a tu habitación para recorrer tu piel con su asquerosa saliva, que tocan todo tu cuerpo dejando sus horribles marcas, moretones o arañazos, que destruyen tu alma desde tu propia zona intima con ayuda de sus dedos hasta hacerla arder y sangrar. Cada vez que un acto como este ocurría, la castaña se quejaba, reprimía gemidos, lloraba e intentaba convencer a Murdoc una y otra vez para que se detenga y la dejara en paz, pero no había caso, si hacia el mas mínimo berrinche la mandaba a callar y si trataba de escapar de él la golpeaba._

_Solo se quedaba ahí en su cama, acurrucada, llorando en silencio sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba. Estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de su hermana para despertarla pero el bajista logro impedirlo tapándole la boca con una mano mientras con la otra la sujetaba del cabello jalándolo con fuerza._

_-No digas ni una palabra de esto a los demás, ni siquiera te atrevas a contárselo a Faceache o terminare haciéndole lo mismo a tu hermana-dicho esto, Neko solo se limitó a asentir mientras sentía como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos-buena chica-_

_La soltó, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación de ambas hermanas cerrando la puerta detrás de sí._

_Tiempo después de aquella perturbadora experiencia, Neko tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasarle si su padre pensaba llegar más lejos con ella. No solo le aterraba esa idea, tambien tenía miedo de salir de su habitación por la madrugada para ir al baño pero en algún momento tenía que ir, no podía quedarse encerrada todo el día, en algún momento debía salir para que su hermana y los demás integrantes de la banda vieran que ella estaba bien._

_Se armo de valor, abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con "Bagface" cerrándola lentamente detrás de sí para no despertarla y asegurándose de que su padre no anduviera por ahí a esas horas, comenzó a caminar para poder ir al baño pero mientras lo hacía, a mitad de camino comenzó a sentir un dolor insoportable en su zona intima, ardía y le molestaba mucho. Intento aguantar y siguió caminando lo mejor que pudo hasta llegar al baño._

_Apenas llegó al baño se apoyo contra los azulejos de la pared, quiso caminar para entrar a alguna de las cabinas e intentar orinar un poco pero el ardor era insoportable, ya no podía más. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sentía algo tibio y pegajoso caer por sus piernas, cerró los ojos con fuerza llorando en silencio, no podía permitir que alguien la escuchara llorar, tenía miedo de llamar la atención de su padre o de algún otro miembro de la banda y no quería que eso pasara. Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle haciendo que avanzara con un poco de rapidez como si hubiera tropezado con algo, cayó al suelo y una vez que quedo recostada boca arriba en él, lloró con más fuerza._

_-¡Aaaah!-Gritó Neko sin dejar de llorar viendo las luces del techo con la mirada algo borrosa debido a las lágrimas-m-me d-duele…me duele mucho…-llanto-no…no resistiré más tiempo, p-pero…pero debo hacerlo por mi hermana…n-no quiero que ella sufra l-lo mismo que yo…-_

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-Un año…-dijo Neko sin dejar de ver al psicólogo quien anotaba lo narrado anteriormente y seguía anotando-por un maldito año ese demonio vino noche tras noche a mi cuarto para aprovecharse de mí, no tenía escapatoria, tenía que resistir y ser fuerte, de esta manera podría mantener a salvo a mi hermana. Destruía poco a poco mi alma, se robaba mi vida pero era lo que menos me importaba…al año siguiente dejo de molestarme, por fin podía dormir como dios manda-

-¿Y por qué crees que haya dejado de ir a tu cuarto a molestarte?-le preguntó el psicólogo sin mirarla, solo se dedicaba a anotar todo lo que ella le decía.

-Quizás…quizás porque se dio cuenta de que ya no era una adolescente, estaba entrando en la etapa adulta y ya no tenía caso que siguiera aprovechándose de mí, abusando de mi cuerpo y arrebatándome poco a poco mi vida-le respondió Neko cabizbaja abrazándose a sí misma con los puños cerrados sobre la tela de la campera que llevaba puesta.

* * *

Cada golpe que estrellaba contra el rostro del bajista reflejaba su ira, su temor, su rabia, su angustia, se sentía tan feliz cuando se le rompía la nariz otra vez, comenzó a reírse cuando lo vio escupir sangre al suelo, se alegro tanto al ver como Murdoc se estaba asfixiando con su propia sangre.

-¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio!-le gritaba la castaña mientras pateaba una y otra vez las costillas del hombre que yacía en el suelo frente a ella con toda la fuerza que podía hasta el punto de quebrarlas, sacó la navaja, abrió la boca de Murdoc por la fuerza y de un solo tajo le corto la lengua en dos-¡Eres tú el que me decepciona! Hijo de perra-arrojó la navaja pero no lo suficientemente lejos de ella-¿Cómo mierda pudiste hacerme algo así? ¡Yo soy tu hija!-

Entonces algo fugaz llegó a la mente de la castaña, algo que le aseguraba que le había hecho lo mismo a Pauco. A su querida hermana, a "Bagface" ¿Y si ella había pasado por el mismo sufrimiento?

-¿La tocaste?... ¡¿ACASO LA TOCASTE?! ¡RESPONDEME, BASTARDO!-aunque ahora era imposible que le respondiera.

Se estaba muriendo, el satanista lo sabía y pese a eso le dio a su hija menor la mirada más arrogante y maligna que tenía, a la hija que estaba por quitarle su vida.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Neko clavó sus dedos en la cuenca del ojo derecho con el iris color rojo de su padre, se los introdujo despacio para causar el mayor dolor posible, cuando finalmente llegó al fondo de la cuenca del ojo, se lo arrancó de forma violenta, sostuvo aquel órgano gelatinoso y sangrante por el nervio óptico con sus dedos. Jamás volvería ver a alguien con ese ojo, nunca volvería a lastimarla y tampoco volvería a lastimar a su hermana. Pero el muy imbécil seguía respirando, se rehusaba a morir, así que Neko tomo nuevamente la navaja clavándola con fuerza en el torso del satanista, lo hizo repetitivas veces hasta que llego a perder la cuenta, se detuvo cuando vio que ya no estaba respirando y no se movía más.

Lo volteó, le quito su chaqueta, levanto su playera gris y con la misma navaja que uso para matarlo, clavo la punta filosa en la carne aún caliente de su espalda descubierta para grabar letra por letra la palabra " _DEMON_ ". Se quedo ahí en silencio, de pie, respirando aceleradamente al pensar en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, su respiración se normalizo al cabo de unos segundos, escucho unos pasos acercarse detrás de la pared, se giro para ver que era lo que pasaba; encontró a Pauco mirándola fijamente. Lo único que pudo decirle en ese momento fue…

-Lo hice, ¡lo hice! Por fin acabé con el demonio-y una vez más, le sonrió.

* * *

-Me sentí…triunfante, feliz-le dijo Neko al psicólogo quien la miraba con una expresión de shock ya que una sonrisa un tanto aterradora se reflejo en el rostro de la mujer que estaba con él-¿puede creerlo? Jamás me había sentido tan viva en todos estos años, había derrotado al demonio que había hecho mi vida un infierno-

Era verdad lo que decía, después de eso, la vida continuo. Ambas hermanas se habían ido juntas a Nueva York tal y como le habían dicho a 2D, Pauco consiguió un trabajo y al año siguiente entro a la universidad, mientras que Neko era feliz junto a su hija Romina, su hijo menor Ethan y su esposo, además de que había conseguido un buen ascenso en la editorial en la que trabajaba pero como muchas cosas inherentes de la vida ella y Pauco tuvieron que separarse, aunque nunca perdieron contacto después de su separación, de vez en cuando se reunían con Noodle, Russel y 2D. La menor de las dos hermanas permaneció en Nueva york junto a su familia, cada navidad y cada año nuevo lo festejaban todos juntos, incluso después de que Pauco falleció, a pesar de los años y la distancia permanecían unidos, nunca se daban cuenta de que los años seguían pasando alrededor de ellos.

-Y ¿Por qué razón te sentías feliz? ¿Cuál era el motivo especifico de esa felicidad?-le preguntó el hombre de gafas haciendo que Neko regresara a la realidad, no supo que responder ante la pregunta que le había hecho el psicólogo ¿Por qué todos los psicólogos a los que había asistido le hacían esa estúpida pregunta? No había justificación para su felicidad, solo…se sentía en paz, estaba bien y ya. Pero no podía decir eso, así que trato de dar una respuesta algo creíble.

-No lo sé, a veces…uno es feliz porque si, no hay una razón lógica-le respondió Neko-solo…sentí…por un breve momento que por fin estaba en paz, ya no tenía que ser atormentada nunca más, nadie volvería a lastimarme, era libre ahora, podía continuar con mi vida sin ningún problema y ahora estaba segura de que mi hermana y yo podíamos estar tranquilas-

-Está bien-el psicólogo termino de anotar todo y guardo el bolígrafo-escucha, odio tener que decirte esto pero ya se termino la sesión…no te preocupes por nada, esta historia que me acabas de contar no saldrá de este consultorio-

-Entiendo, muchas gracias por todo. Siento que se me quito un GRAN peso de encima al contar esta historia-dijo Neko aliviada levantándose del diván de color negro en el que estaba sentada-de verdad, verdad necesitaba contarle esto a alguien, llevo muchos años guardando este horrible secreto y ahora que por fin sale a la luz…me siento mejor conmigo misma-

Tras decir esto, Neko se despidió del psicólogo estrechando su mano, salió del consultorio y camino por los pasillos de aquel hospital, antes de salir se detuvo para mirarse en el espejo del baño, se acomodo un poco el cabello, sonrió levemente pero luego volvió a poner su semblante serio ya que odiaba su reflejo y más que nada, odiaba ser la monstruosidad que era pero eso no lo podía cambiar.

- _Estoy bien, me siento bien. No tengo nada de que preocuparme_ -pensó Neko en voz baja, en eso escucho la bocina de un auto, supo que era el auto de su esposo que estaba estacionado en la entrada del hospital. Al parecer ya había terminado de trabajar y había ido a buscar a los chicos de la escuela para ir juntos a casa, Neko se alejo del espejo del baño y salió de este cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, no se dio cuenta de que una sombra abría la puerta de una de las cabinas del baño, la veía alejarse con su único ojo bueno y se reía de forma perversa.


End file.
